


deconstruction

by willowcabins



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is the one who bridges the gap between them: she leans up and kisses Bobbi gently. Bobbi’s hand on her cheek slides in her hair as she steps closer, into Jemma’s personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to tumblr user [bea](http://margaretcarter.tk/)!!!!!!!!!!1

They’re working late; they latest 084 was a small clear liquid, packed away and hidden away in a rock in the middle of the peruvian jungle. Culson sent Bobbi, Jemma and Tripp with the bus, under strict instructions to find, and decipher this new 084. “I don’t want more question,” he had snapped, exhausted and worried as HYDRA operatives loomed around every corner.

Bobbi had smirked at Jemma as Jemma walked out of the office, chastised. She’d elbowed her and given her a reassuring smirk. “He’s just frustrated,” she promised. “Don’t worry about him.” She ran a reassuring hand down Jemma’s biceps. Jemma had returned the smile weakly, desperately trying to hide the fact that her breathing quickened every time Bobbi touched her. Bobbi’s hand and gaze lingered her a second longer than necessary, and Jemma bit her lip nervously. Bobbi grinned, and then walked into Coulson’s office.

Now Jemma is alone in the lab, staring at the liquid. They had to fight through vines and bushes and grass as high as Jemma’s shoulder to find the damn rock described in Agent Martelli’s files, but they found it. And now Jemma is desperately trying to determine the substance in the clear vial.

“Any ideas yet?” Bobbi enters the lab, wearing nothing but her bright blue star wars shirt and some shorts. Jemma shakes her head.

“I don’t know where to even start,” she admits. Bobbi jumps up on the counter and looks at the liquid critically. She tilts her head.

“You already did a litmus test?” She asks. Jemma nods.

“It’s 5,9 on the pH scale,” she tells Bobbi, handing her her notes. Bobbi skims the sheet and frowns.

“Slightly acidic,” she mutters thoughtfully. She tilts her head and reviews all the other basic tests that Jemma already undertook. “Is this all?” she asks, looking at the back of the sheet. It’s empty.

“That’s all I have right now,” Jemma murmurs apologetically. Bobbi shrugs and jumps off the counter, walking around the lab. She picks up one of the testing machines and glances at the titration equipment.

“Have you considered testing it for other chemicals?” She asks, nodding at the titration equipment. Jemma frowns and sighs. She buries her head in her hands. Bobbi steps forward quickly.

“Are you okay?” she asks, concerned, falling to her knees in front of Jemma’s desk chair. Jemma looks up and blushes. Bobbi tilts her head at her, but she tries to laugh it off.

“It’s just… I don’t want to be wrong.” Bobbi chuckles quietly and carefully pushes one of the strands of Jemma’s hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek gently. Jemma leans into the touch. "It's not anything organic from our world," she murmurs. "There's no carbon molecules present."

"Could it be synthetic?" Jemma bits her lip and then gently shakes her head.

“I think its an organic substance,” she admits, "but I have no evidence to suggest that it is."

"Your gut instinct is important, Jemma. Do you think its blood?" Jemma sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"I have no evidence," she repeats. Bobbi just grins and raises an eyebrow.

"More like saliva?” She asks again. Jemma smirks.

“Perhaps,” she murmurs. She picks up the vial from the desk again, and they stare at it as Jemma holds it up against the light. “Its just… what if its alien? I don’t want to make some drastic mistake.” Bobbi chuckles and pushes down the vial. She looks behind her to makes sure Tripp isn't around and then gives Jemma an innocent kiss on the lips. It's not the first time they've kissed, or done more, but Jemma always blushes like she's surprised Bobbi likes her this much. Bobbi rolls her eyes and stands up, offering Jemma her hand.

“Why don’t you do a spectral analysis?” She offers. Jemma looks between the vial and Bobbi and grins.

“That’s probably a good idea,” she chirps. She walks over to the  large machine and slips in one of the smaller, sample vials. Bobbi follows her.

"You know," she begins, standing dangerously close to Jemma as she begins entering the specifications into the machine, "we're gonna have to wait in the lab for like an hour for that to finish."

"We could go to bed," Jemma tells her absently. Bobbi traces a hand over Jemma's bicep; there is a quiet intake of a shivering breath. Jemma slams down the "go" button, and then turns around to look up at Bobbi.

"I had other ideas," Bobbi purrs. Jemma looks up at her, eyes wide and hungry, and suddenly Bobbi feels oddly breathless as her stomach muscles clench in the familiar, hot way. Jemma moves away from the machine, dragging Bobbi with her as the thing begins to whir. She turns around to face Bobbi, leaning against the lab bench and tilts her head, playing with the hem of Bobbi’s shirt.

“And what kind of ideas might that be?” she asks, blushing furiously. Bobbi opens her mouth to say something smart and funny, but the sight of Jemma, flushed and flirty, is too much for her. Jemma saves her when she is the one who bridges the gap between them: she leans up and kisses Bobbi gently, nudging open Bobbi’s mouth with a deft flick of her tongue. Bobbi’s hand on her cheek slides in her hair as she steps closer, into Jemma’s personal space. Jemma is crowded against the lab desk, but she doesn't mind. She leans into the touch hungrily, grabbing Bobbi’s forearms for balance as Bobbi’s tongue probs against Jemma’s lips. Jemma’s jaw relaxes and she welcomes the movement with a quiet mewl. Bobbi shivers against Jemma and pushes into her more, demanding more contact. Jemma tried to push herself up against Bobbi, and Bobbi lifted her on the lab bench efficiently, her right hand dropping to Jemma's hip and dragging her close to the edge of the table.

"I want you," Bobbi whispers frankly; the husky voice and the subtle demand rush like cracking electricity over Jemma's skin and she feels the sparking in the pit of her stomach intensify. She threads a hand around Bobbi's neck and pulls her closer, kissing her again.

“You can have me," she whispers back. Bobbi growls quietly in response to that and Jemma mewls again, desperate and quiet. Bobbi peels Jemma's lab coat off her, and then pushes her sweater over her head. Jemma gasps as Bobbi casually kneads her breast over her blouse; she arches into the touch. Bobbi begins unbuttoning Jemma's blouse with deliberate slowness, kissing every bit of expose skin with a criminal reverence. Jemma whispers a quiet plea as Bobbi traced her kisses through the valley between Jemma's breast, completely ignoring them in favour of continuing to unbutton the shirt. Jemma hooks legs around Bobbi's waist, crossing her angle in an attempt to pull Bobbi closer. But she just grins wickedly, and trails the flat of her tongue along Jemma's taunt stomach. Her tongue is hot on Jemma's oversensitive skin, and she gasps at the touch. As Bobbi pulls away she blows on the wet skin, making Jemma shiver. Jemma wishes she knew what to blame for this, because all fo a sudden this overly simplistic temperature play makes her catch fire, and the unsated need in her stomach growls quietly.

"Bobbi," she pleads, desperately.

"Jemma," Bobbi replies calmly, kissing the bottom of Jemma's bra. Jemma gaspes.

"Bobbi," Jemma repeats, her voice gaining pitch.

"What do you want me to do to you, Jemma?" Bobbi asks sweetly.

"Touch me," Jemma begs.

"How?" Bobbi asks. Jemma whines in protest, but she dutifully guides Bobbi's hand to her chest, setting it on top of her right breast with a tentative glance at Bobbi.

"Here," she whispers; its a feeble attempt at a command, but Bobbi rewards her for trying. She palms the breast carefully; Jemma nearly falls back against the bench in relief. Bobbi grins and rubs the hard nipple through the cheap material of the bra: Jemma gasps quietly and arches up, trying to rub herself on Bobbi's thigh somehow, find some friction. Bobbi grins and unhooks Jemma's bra. Jemma murmured quietly in desperation: Bobbi takes a nipple between her teeth and bites - softly - playing her tongue over the tip. Her hand finds the other and twists - softly, gently. Jemma lets out a gutteral moan, and Bobbi finds that the cry sinks stra ight into her skin. Suddenly she is desperate for more cries and moans from Jemma. Her hand abandoned Jemma's chest and sinks to her jeans: she trails her hands over Jemma's ass and then pulled off the jeans. Jemma gasps again quietly as her bare ass comes into contact with the cold lab bench, but Bobbi gives her little time to adjust.

She takes off her own t-shirt and drops it on the heap with Jemma's clothes before she clambers up on the desk and pushes Jemma flat back on the lab bench. "Stay still," Bobbi murmurs, pushing her hair over her right shoulder, so some of it trails along Jemma’s bare chest. Jemma looks like a perfect mess, and Bobbi has never wanted her so much. Her pupils are fully dilated, her lips are swollen and parted as she pants. Bobbi straddles Jemma and leans over her posesively. Jemma shivers in anticipation, and Bobbi licks her lips as she leans forward and carefully kisses Jemma again. Jemma makes to cup Bobbi's cheek again, but Bobbi anticipates the movement, holding down Jemma's wrists as she scrapes her teeth over Jemma's chin and begins leaving small, red circular bites down Jemma's neck. Jemma shudders and arches into the hickeys as they bloom across her neck. Bobbi is amazed how easily Jemma bruises, and she makes sure to lick the bruises carefully, soothing the sharp pain with carefully light kisses. Underneath her, Jemma begins writhing, desperate for some friction.

"Bobbi," she demands breathily, her voice quiet again. Bobbi props her chin between Jemma's breast again and looks at her, watched her try and even out her breathing.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Please," she mumbles.

"Do what?" Bobbi asks, transferring both of Jemma's wrists to her left hand so she can cup Jemma's cheek and brush her thumb over her cheek. "what do you want me to do?" Jemma looks up at the ceiling, unimaginably embarrassed, before her eyes find Bobbi’s again.

"I want to feel you," she pleads quietly. Bobbi tilts her head.

"Where?" She teases. Jemma’s blush intensifies.

"Inside...of me," Jemma whispers, biting her lip with almost wanton embarrassment. Bobbi gulps and slides down, off of the bench again. Jemma props herself up on her elbows and watches as Bobbi carefully kisses her way down Jemma’s right thigh, delivering a hot, chaste kiss on the material of her underwear before she pushes it aside and kisses Jemma’s glistening flesh. Jemma’s head reels back as Bobbi looks up and licks her lip.

“You taste so fucking good,” she breathes out, spreading Jemma open with delicate fingers. The desk creaks and complains under her as Jemma’s hips begin to roll slightly, unable to keep still against Bobbi’s delving tongue. Jemma’s orgasm builds with embarrassing quickness, but in her defense Bobbi is really good at this.

Soon Bobbi lips close right where Jemma needs her, sucking hard, and she comes, hand digging into Bobbi’s hair, twisting hair as her whole body clenches. It was small and short, over before she knows it, but she is still left panting a little, somehow feeling no less sated. Bobbi wipes her mouth with her hand and smirks at Jemma, and she thinks its the hottest sight she’s ever seen. She collapses against the bench again.

“Take me to bed,” she murmurs. Bobbi smirks and pulls at Jemma’s arms so she is sitting up. Jemma giggles as Bobbi kisses her lightly.

“Yes, Ma’am,” she murmurs, lifting Jemma up from the bench while still kissing her; Jemma gasps, and giggles again, kissing Bobbi’s neck gently.

“You’re a nerd,” she whispers.

“And you’re irresistible,” Bobbi replies.


End file.
